


The Brunch

by fuuyuki



Series: In Peace [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuuyuki/pseuds/fuuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky were having a brunch together during the stay in Wakanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brunch

It’s already been three days since they arrived the base in the Wakanda’s jungle. Steve woke up in every early morning as usual. He would take a quick breakfast and go on training in the gym facilities provided in the secret base. T’Challa, the King of Wandaka, gave them a very high flexibility and freedom to use the facilities here during their temporary stay.

Bucky didn’t join his morning exercises because he’ still required to take the medical routine checking every morning, and evening too, twice a day. His superficial injuries were healing in progress. However, for the amputated arm, that’s a problem which was as worse as the brainwash and mind control stuffs. The medical scientists explained to him once but he had no single idea what they were talking about, beside one word, ‘patient’. Steve knew they were working on their best to help.

It’s almost noon when he entered the dining area. Bucky was already sitting in there at one side of a table placed at the corner of the room. The dining area looks simple but exquisite. Actually all the facilities here are exquisite and incredibly advanced. Steve has seen Tony’s and S.H.I.E.L.D.’s high-tech stuffs but here is different.

“It’s good to see you eating properly...and healthily.” Steve nodded to the staff who’s welcoming him at the entrance. Then he walked to the corner and sat opposite to the man who was drinking a glass of orange juice.

“Huh?” Bucky looked up and met Steve’s graze with doubt.

“I found those potato chips packs and energy bars on the fridge in your apartment when we were in Romania.” Steve shrugged and gestured to the table where Bucky’s meal was placed. There’re fried fish fillets, scrambled egg, potato mesh, side salad and the last but not the least, a few pieces of pancake.

“O..come on. What were you doing there? Checking on my diet?” Bucky frowned.

“I...I just concerned everything about you.” Steve flinched with a pale smile. “I worried...you might not be able to live in nowadays all alone. You know...it’s been over seventy years and things changed. A lot.”

Bucky put down his glass of juice and rolled his eyes. “I might be frozen for decades…” He ran his only hand into his hair and determined the right words that would not trigger on the other’s unnecessary feeling. “Sometimes it might be hard to run my mind smoothly to realize the time flow or I might not even care back then. Hydra did give me enough updates to walk out the facilities and wouldn’t act like a fossil.”

However, Steve still gave him an unsettled face but no words were coming out from his tightened lips.

“Well,” Bucky sighed. “Forget about that. You knew I had been out there in this 21th Century all by myself for two years? I am still in good shape...”

“Um, physically.” He added with a small pause. “And I am sure I have been doing a good job in catching up. I also learnt from the internet. I beg you don’t know what wiki and Google are.”

“I do know Google.” Steve defensed, then he low his head down and lifted it up with a smile. “Ok, I am sorry. I worried too much.”

“Yes, you are sorry. And yes, you are worrying too much.” Bucky put the spoon into the potato mesh covered with creamy sauce and took a big bite of it. “It used to be my department to worry the one another.” He mumbled with his mouth full of the delicious taste.

Steve grinned. As the same time, the staff served the same set of meal to the table, except there was an extra dessert with it.

“Apple pie? How?” Steve was surprised. He knew the King was making his big hearty welcome to them but this was not something he’s expecting in mind. “I didn’t remember they wrote that in the museum.”

“They didn’t.” Bucky smirked. “But I do remember.”

“Thank you. I really appreciate that.” Steve looked up with a gentle smile. He was pleased, not only for the little dessert his best friend ordered for him but also because the other still remembers it. There’s a moment he felt he was still sixteen. He and Bucky were sitting in a tiny restaurant in Brooklyn, having a little chit-chat. The biggest problem was they might not have enough money for an ice-cream after the meal.

Steve hasn’t feel relax and comfortable for a very long time. He missed it and enjoyed it, especially with his most precious friend around.

Steve picked up his fork and thought he’s in a really good mood that he could finish the whole meal.

Or maybe, he would share half of the apple pipe to Bucky, like what they would do back in the 30s.

 

= = = =

T.B.C.

 


End file.
